Book Talk
by Black Cat2
Summary: I gave it an R becuase of the language in it and some scenes but besides that it's good. There are H/G and R/Hr and some funny stuff in between. Just read it!!! Review and be nice! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of those characters. I would like to thank her for creating such good thing and also for letting us use them. I would also like to thank my editor, Bo, for everything she did! ::Big smile and giggles:: He, he, he, thanks guys for reading!  
  
Authors Note: People might get a little out of control but hey they're kids! Please review and be nice to me please, because I'm not mean to your stories! Unless you want me to! Enjoy it!  
  
Book Talk By: Black Cat  
  
"Hermione, what's the answer to number one?"  
  
"Look in your book on page 46, the second paragraph."  
  
"Alright." Ron said flipping through his book.  
  
Hermione let out a heavy sigh and looked at Harry, who wasn't look at his book or paper, but a Ginny Weasley. Hermione made a concentrated look, and hit Harry under the table.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, he didn't look up from his book, "Keep your eyes on things that belong to you, or you'll have them scratched out by him." She jerked her head to Ron.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry sighed returning to his work.  
  
"Herm, where is the answer to number 1?"  
  
"Gods Ron second paragraph, on page 46 in your potion book." Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Potion book? I was talking about Charms."  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!! Ronald we are doing potions then charms!" Hermione snapped at him.  
  
Everyone turned their heads at her and shushed her. Hermione blushed and buried herself in her book.  
  
"Should have said that before I started working." Ron hissed at her, his ears were turning red because people were still staring at them and laughing.  
  
"Oh, you just don't pay attention to anything I'm saying." Hermione said turning to Ron, who was looking at his nails.  
  
"What did you say? I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"That's it I'm not helping you, Ronald Author Weasley ever again!!" Hermione screamed at him slamming her books down and walking to the other side of the room.  
  
"Hermione don't be a brat, I was playing. Gods can't you take a joke? Hermione!" Hermione didn't hear any of Ron's pleas she was already soaked in her book and ignoring him.  
  
"Go talk to her. If you don't this will last all week and we won't get our work done because she won't tell both of us." Harry said folding a paper airplane.  
  
"Fine but I'm doing this for our work and not because I did something wrong." Ron huffed pulling all his books together.  
  
"I didn't say a thing." Harry said not looking up from his paper airplane.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. You're taking up too much time. She's so angry, she'll hex you next time she sees you."  
  
"Whatever you say Harry."  
  
Ron stomped after Hermione making so much noise she looked up from her book, saw him coming, and took off to the back of the library. Ron dropped his head in frustration, let out an angry sigh, pulled up his sleeves and chased after her.  
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head looking after his two best friends. "Now that they are out of the way I can get some real work done." He thought setting his paper airplane on its maiden voyage. The paper airplane flew across the room and made a perfect landing in front of Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny was shocked to see a paper airplane land on top of her history homework. She looked from her right to left looking for someone who might have thrown it, no one. She deiced to open it up just to see what was inside.  
  
"Dear Ginny, We have been studying too hard; I think we both need a break. Get your stuff and get ready to have a fun afternoon at Hogsmead. Don't tell anyone.  
  
See you soon, Harry"  
  
Ginny dropped the note, "Is it true? Is Harry J. Potter asking me to Hogsmead with him right now? Why would he ask me? He is a 7th year and I'm just some little 6th year! Did Ron put him up to it?" Ginny thought turning around in her seat looking for Ron to see if it was one his cruel jokes.  
  
When she looked at the table behind her all she saw was a Harry Potter with a very cocky smile on his face. Ginny blushed from her toes to the top of her head, yes her hands turned red.  
  
Harry chuckled, put his feet up on the table, crossed his arms across his chest, and gave her the 'so' look.  
  
Ginny eyes widened and her mouth dropped, that was a 'no-way-it's-not-you' look.  
  
Harry just nodded his head, put on his cocky smile, and raised his eyebrows, in a 'well' look.  
  
Ginny put a shy smile on and turned her head away from Harry trying to hide herself in her massive hair.  
  
Harry laughed, Ginny looked up afraid he was laughing at her and it was a real cruel joke. But when she made eye contact with Harry's eyes they had a gloss covering over them. Like he didn't want to close them because he would be missing out on something special.  
  
Ginny picked up her books and made for the door hoping that it wasn't a joke and Harry would follow her. Harry jumped up, grabbed his book, and met up with Ginny right at the doorway.  
  
Ginny hugged her books on her chest as Harry came close. Harry towered over her, she looked down at her shoes and blushing. Harry cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, took her books from her, and offered his arm to her. Ginny was very surprised but took his arm and they walked away from the library.  
  
It was a prefect moment, made for movies moment, all they need was Bitter Sweet Symphony by The Verve playing in the background. That's what everyone thought as they watched the new couple walk away from the library. They all wondered though, what would Ron say when he found out? And where were Ron and Hermione?  
  
"Hermione stop being a brat, come out where every you are! This isn't funny any more, I'm trying to say I'm sorry." Ron yelled at the bookshelves. He had been trying to look for Hermione for about an hour now. "Guess I should read Hogwarts, A History some time, I had no idea that the library was this big." Ron thought looking down long isles of bookshelves.  
  
"Yeah, trying being the key word there." Hermione echoed off the bookshelves.  
  
"Hermione please come out of hiding, I want to say sorry." Ron pleaded with his fist tight in a ball.  
  
"Well then follow my voice if you can do that." Hermione voice bounced in the isles.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione, no fair."  
  
"I knew you couldn't do it."  
  
"I didn't say that." Her voice sounded closer Ron knew it; he just had to keep her taking. "So how big is the library?"  
  
"If you ever picked up the book Hogwarts, A History as I tell you, you would know."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't so tell me." It was defiantly closer; maybe a few more isles and he would be there.  
  
"Like you would listen to me, you never do." CRASH! She had dropped a book, Ron had almost felt the vibration in his feet; he was almost there.  
  
"But this time I will I promise, I'll be a good little student." There was a pause, silences cloaked the air; Ron couldn't even hear the kids at the front of the library. "What the hell am I saying?" Ron thought listening for a move of Hermione's.  
  
A nervous cough, "Well then listen good. The Hogwarts library was trying to collect every single book on magic in the world. They gave up after the printing press was invented because they just couldn't keep up. All the books in the back are outdated, but no one has come to get rid of them. It's just a place I like to go to get away from people. Simpletons like you don't know about it."  
  
Ron turned a corner and there was Hermione putting books away on the bookshelves in front of her. She had her back to Ron and hadn't seen him come up. She was rambling on about books and whatnot but Ron wasn't listening, he was watching her move. She swayed her hips back and forth she moved to pick up a book and stretched to put it away. Ron became entranced by her movement, he quietly snuck up on her. Hermione moved to pick up another book when Ron reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers.  
  
CRUNCH!!!! Hermione cat like reaction struck again. Ron knew better than to sneak up on Hermione like that, last time he did it he got broken nose.  
  
"OH FUCK ME HERMIONE!!!!! I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE AGAIN!!" Ron screamed on the floor, Hermione hit that hard.  
  
"Bloody mother of the gods Ron don't sneak up on me like that!" Ron didn't hear her; he was rolling around in the ground complaining like a baby.  
  
"You broke it! AGAIN! Bloody hell my nose."  
  
"Don't be a baby, let me see." Hermione said crouching down next to Ron.  
  
Ron looked up at her a stream of blood was coming out of his nose. He was pissed at Hermione, first she acts like a brat, and then when he comes to say sorry she acts like a bitch and hits him. So out of his anger when Hermione was coming to help him, he hit her. Hard. Hit her hard on her nose.  
  
Hermione fall back on the ground nursing her nose. Ron jumped realizing what he just did. "Oh bloody hell! Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know-"  
  
CRUNCH!!! Hermione replied with another hit this time in his eye.  
  
They both jumped up and stared at each other; stunned, surprised, they didn't know what they were feeling at that moment. They circled each other, trying to feel each other out. Not to sure what to do or say next.  
  
But Ron's anger got the best of him and he jumped at Hermione. He slammed her into the bookshelves she was putting all the books away in, and they fell on top of them. Hermione, protecting herself, pushed Ron off and tried to hit him in the face again, but Ron grabbed her hand before she could and pulled it behind her back. For once Fred and George were good for one thing, wrestling moves.  
  
"I think we should stop before I really hurt you Hermione." Ron said into Hermione's ear while holding her arm behind her back.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Ron, but if I must.." Hermione said then kicked him in his well the family jewels. Ron stumbled off of Hermione and knocked over a chair.  
  
It took Ron a few moments to make the world stop spinning of the pain; Hermione was wearing big clunky high heels. When everything finally cleared he saw Hermione standing by a table with her hand over her mouth. Was she laughing? She was she was laughing at Ron! Ron was so mad there could have been steam coming out of his ears.  
  
He charged at Hermione and slammed her on top of the table. She pushed him off of her and punched him in the stomach. Ron got on his knees and tried to punch Hermione in her stomach but missed by a lot and got her in the boob.  
  
Hermione screamed in pain, "Fucking bitch! That hurts!!" She stood up on the table and charged after Ron, who was also was standing on top on the table. She didn't try to punch him, she scratched him with her nails; three long scratches began to bleed on Ron's right cheek. So he punched her in the mouth, the lip swelled up soon after he hit her.  
  
Hermione was pissed she charged Ron again and went after his throat. They wrestled standing up for a while but Ron slipped on a book and fell on the table. Hermione had her hands around his neck, not tried to kill him but tried to dig her nails as far down in his neck as she could. Ron backhanded her off him and she fell on her back, still on the table. Ron jumped on top of her had his hands around her neck; Hermione wasn't going to take that. She pushed him off of her over her head and she followed and now she was on top. But, when she landed, she was only an inch away from Ron's face.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. Both were breathing hard, tired from the fight, and what a fight it was. The library part they were in was destroyed; papers and books or parts of books were everywhere. They stared at each other listening to one another breath they could feel their hearts beating fast.  
  
Then all of a sudden Ron slowly move his head up and kissed Hermione. It was a slow and sweet kiss, but soon that changed. Hermione got a little rougher, the slow sweet kiss turned into a deep and rough kiss. Hermione ran his finger through Ron's hair and Ron's hands began to creep down Hermione's back.  
  
** This began as sweet first love kiss but now it's hard-core make out. So has a respective writer I'll leave the two charters alone for some time and go check up on Harry and Ginny. **  
  
"So then I said that not my monkey, it my little cousin." Harry was sitting with Ginny at the Three Broom Sticks sharing a butter beer.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha Harry that's so funny. Oh my Gods I think my sides will split!" Harry had had Ginny in stitches all after noon.  
  
"I've got more."  
  
"No I can't take any more." Ginny said wiping tears away from her eyes. "I haven't laughed this hard since I went to the Twins joke shop. Ron picked up this mask on and tried to scare me but when he took it off his whole face was purple. He couldn't get it off for a week!"  
  
"That's why he didn't want me to come over that week."  
  
"Yep, oh he's going to kill me when he finds out I told you."  
  
"Well I think he'll be a little distracted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, by you and me."  
  
Ginny blushed and looked away from Harry. He was so sweet to her, what a doll. Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Where do you think he is? We left the library over two hours ago."  
  
* Flash to Library *  
  
"Hummm Ron, that's nice."  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know you felt this."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me again."  
  
** Oh sorry for that, forgot I had to keep this PG. **  
  
* Flash to Three Broom Stick *  
  
Ginny was sitting on Harry lap had fingers all in his hair and Harry had his hands all over Ginny ass. This wasn't any sweet first kiss this was big time hard-core making out.  
  
"Hey do you mind." Harry yelled that the author. "You want me to be with Ginny, and I would like to do it without everyone seeing."  
  
** Sorry I'll go. I guess guys we'll just have jump a head a few hours. **  
  
* Jump a head a few hours. *  
  
Hermione and Ron were walking to the common room together. Their clothes were wrinkled, and disheveled. Ron's tie was thrown over his neck; his shirt was buttoned wrong, and was only tucked in on one side. His hair stuck up on one side, his pants pocket was ripped and he was missing his belt. Hermione's vest was gone, her shirt wasn't button right too, her skirt was ripped, and her socks drooped down. Her hair was everywhere, and I mean everywhere and her cheeks were very flushed.  
  
"Are you sure no one uses that end of the library?" Ron said putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Have you seen my bra?" She said putting her hand in Ron's back pocket.  
  
* Flash to Library *  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Albus Dumbledore said turning the corner and discovering the destroyed library. Hermione's bra hung off on the top shelves and clothes were scattered everywhere.  
  
Harry and Ginny were also walking to the Common room together too. Ginny was blushing and so was Harry they had that hard-core make out fest at Three Broom Sticks and got kicked out. Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny's hips and she was trying to cover up the hickeys on her neck.  
  
"Oh man I can't believe we got kicked out." Ginny giggled trying to cover Harry's hickeys too.  
  
"I'm just happy they won't tell Hogwarts that we were there."  
  
The two couples met outside the common room door. They both look each other up and down then look at each other. Then all together said, "We don't want to know!" With that they all walked into the common room together laughing.  
The End? 


End file.
